Uvas Vermelhas
by margaux-hz
Summary: Uma visita inesperada numa tarde de inverno.


O carro se balançava de um lado para o outro, fazendo que os garotos ali presentes se espremessem cada vez mais. A cada curva, um era mortalmente esmagado. A rua lisa não ajudava em nada e o tempo chuvoso seria agradável se eles não estivessem dentro de um táxi, indo à procura de Lily Evans com um James Potter, mas pra lá do que pra cá de apaixonado. E bêbado.

"Moony, nós já estamos chegando? Não vejo à hora de ver meu doce lírio sorrindo para mim, aqueles lindos olhos verdes que mais parecem duas uvas. Uvas são boas, principalmente as verdes! As verdes me lembram a Lily! Mas claro que, se existissem uvas vermelhas, elas me lembrariam a Lily. Moony, existem uvas vermelhas? Bom, eu amo morangos! Morangos me fazem lembrar a Lily também!" James Potter falava apressadamente as palavras, de modo que todos ali presentes ficassem indignados.

"Feche a boca, Prongs. Posso sentir seu mau hálito daqui!" Wormtail disse. O garoto estava sentado no passageiro ao lado do motorista - que se controlava para não expulsá-los.

Sirius, que estava em um nível alcoólico absurdo, nem prestava atenção no que os amigos falavam. Estava achando muito interessantes aquelas coisas de duas rodas pretas, que estavam paradas em frente a uma sorveteria. Aqueles "negócios" eram menores que o carro, mas, em compensação, eram mais bonitos.

"Moony, por que você esta tão calado? Sabia que melancias também me fazem lembrar a Li...-" O moreno foi interrompido de terminar sua frase, pois o motorista deu uma freada tão brusca com o carro que seus óculos agora estavam no colo de Wormtail. "Moony, já chegamos?"

"Não Prongs, nós não chegamos! Sabe o que cairia bem agora?" Disse Remus, enquanto forçava um sorriso simpático a James.

"Lily?" O moreno disse com os olhos brilhando, olhando à direita do lado que Remus estava.

"Não, meu caro James. Você. Com. A. Boca. Calada. Até. Chegarmos. À. Casa. Da. Lily" O lobisomem parava lentamente entre uma palavra e outra. Era possível ver chamas saindo pelas orelhas de Remus. E olhe que ele nem havia comido feijãozinhos de todos os sabores.

Finalmente o silencio predominou sobre o carro. O motorista arriscou ligar o rádio, mas desistiu quando viu o olhar de Sirius sobre ele. O garoto estava tão entretido com as motos que, se alguma coisa o distraísse e tirasse a sua atenção da moto, ele seria capaz de lançar uma Avada Kedavra no ser.

Peter estava observando os CDs do motorista e um em especial havia o chamado a atenção. O nome do CD era Yellow Submarine - não sabia o porquê de aquilo ter lhe despertado tanta atenção. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do CD. Provavelmente na bebida tinha alguma substância alucinógena, o que não era muito difícil, já que Sirius tinha uma leve recaída por coisas proibidas.

"Garotos, vocês chegaram" O motorista de bigodinho disse. Os quatro últimos botões da camiseta social estavam abertos, deixando à mostra sua barriga grande e peluda. Remus e Sirius se entreolharam com uma expressão de repugno ao olhar aquilo.

"Yiup!" James pulou no banco e saiu do táxi, seguido por Sirius e Remus. Peter pagou com o dinheiro trouxa e secretamente pegou o CD, escondendo-o dentro de sua jaqueta de couro marrom.

O sobrado era azul - tinha quatro janelas, duas no primeiro andar e outras duas no andar de cima. Haviam alguns lírios nas janelas, todos bem cuidados. Havia uma sebe verde na frente, apenas dando espaço entre um caminho de cimento para que se dirigissem a casa. A garagem estava vazia e ouviam-se alguns sons de risadas femininas de dentro da casa.

James arrumou as vestes. Estava com uma calça preta desbotada e uma camiseta que, em algumas partes, estava rasgada. Os óculos de aro redondo estavam um pouco trincados na lente direita. Seu cabelo estava apontando em todas as direções dando um ar maroto ao Maroto.

Sirius estava com uma bermuda marrom dobrada e em sua perna havia uma mancha azul, devido ao drink que havia sido derrubado por Wormtail em sua casa. Estava com uma blusa vermelha em perfeito estado. Mas, em compensação, havia um corte em seu lábio devido a mordida de uma garota na noite passada. Modos de Marotos. Ter um machucado nos lábios era igual ter a ido a uma guerra e voltado com uma cicatriz enorme. Aquilo significava para os Marotos "Não importa o quanto a menina seja difícil ou fácil, você nunca irá machucá-la antes dela o machucar". Ditado de Maroto sempre Ditado de Maroto.

Remus pegou sua jaqueta que até o momento estava com Peter. Sua jaqueta de couro estava sobre a sua camiseta branca igual à de James, a não ser pelo fato de que a dele estava em perfeito estado. Usava uma calça preta justa e um sapato de couro próximo a cor da jaqueta. O cabelo, que agora estava um pouco mais comprido, dava um ar charmoso ao Maroto.

Peter estava com uma calça cinza com manchas pretas e marrons; de terra e fuligem. O Maroto usava uma jaqueta simples verde. Dentro do bolso estava o tão bonito CD, pelo qual ele havia se apaixonado. O garoto estava sorrindo desde a hora que colocou os pés para fora do taxi até o momento presente.

James e os Marotos andaram até a porta da frente, onde havia uma pequena campainha ao lado da porta. James sentia o suor cair pela sua pele. Então tocou sete vezes seguidas a campainha. Logo se ouviram passos e a porta foi aberta por uma longa cabeleira de um tom castanho claro.

"Quem dera se o Moony fosse igual a aqueles bichinhos", pensou Sirius, e logo estava gargalhando. O gesto foi imitado pelos amigos.

"O que vocês querem?" A menina perguntou.

"Prongs quer ver a Lily" disse Sirius, enquanto limpava suas lágrimas e colocava a mão dentro do bolso da bermuda. E, sem a permissão da menina, Padfoot pegou-a pelas pernas e jogou-a pelo ombro, segurando enquanto ela se debatia.

"Socorro, Lily! Lene!" A garota gritava. Peter, que estava logo atrás, foi pego sendo puxado pelo colarinho. As unhas grandes da menina o arranharam e o garoto ficou com os olhos do tamanho de bolinhas de gude. A menina estava realmente o puxando pelo colarinho? Os meninos entraram em uma sala onde havia vários sofás espalhados, e, no centro deles, quatro colchões. Um de casal e três de solteiro. Duas meninas, uma ruiva e uma morena, estavam assistindo televisão. Um homem com uma franja muito estranha e uma roupa azul fazia um gesto com os dedos, e as garotas vibraram com ele.

"Oi, lírio do meu jardim, fogo do meu coração, morango do meu leite" Potter se jogou ao lado da garota, que pulou para o outro lado com o susto.

"Potter! O que você esta fazendo aqui?" Os olhos da garota brilhavam. Se ele chegasse mais perto dela, poderia ser queimado pelo fogo que saía de seus olhos.

"Oi, Lily! Esqueceu dos amigos aqui?" Ele deu um beijo na bochecha da ruiva, mas logo foi puxado e derrubado ao chão. Dorcas estava em cima dele e dava vários tapas em sua cara. "Uou, calma, Dorcas! Se você me quer, não precisa me bater. É só pedir!"

O gesto foi repreendido pelo garoto de jaqueta de couro, que estava ainda no corredor. Ele deu alguns passos e sentou-se em uma poltrona.

Havia milhares de prateleiras espalhadas, e todas continham livros. Alguns bruxos e outros trouxas. Todos estavam organizados em ordem alfabética por autor. Remus ficou fascinado pelos livros, até que sentiu um líquido molhado escorrer pelo canto dos seus lábios. Logo que o lobisomem percebeu o que estava fazendo, limpou a baba e voltou a prestar atenção nos garotos e garotas ali.

"Potter, saia da minha casa! Ou eu juro que chamo a polícia!" Ela disse, se afastando do garoto que cada vez mais se aproximava da ruiva.

"Prender-me por que, por amor? Ruivinha, sonhei com você todos esses dias. Acho que está mais do que na hora de fazer esses sonhos virarem realidade, o que vocês acham?" O garoto disse enquanto prensava a ruiva entre o sofá e ele. Sua boca estava a milímetros da dela.

"Você já demorou demais, Prongs" Remus disse, surpreendendo os demais presentes. Todos esperavam tal atitude vindo de qualquer outro Maroto, mas jamais de Remus.

James se aproximou de Lily, colando os lábios deles, e, por incrível que seja, o beijo foi correspondido. As mãos frias da garota foram parar em sua nunca, enquanto algumas outras puxavam alguns fios de seu cabelo.

Marlene e Sirius estavam bastante próximos, mas era evidente que daquela situação o máximo que sairia seria um tapa na cara de Sirius. Marlene abaixou a cabeça e sorriu.

Dorcas e Remus estavam conversando sobre uma autora trouxa, Clarice Lispector. Os dois conversavam animadamente sobre a autora brasileira. Remus havia contado que era um sonho conhecer o Brasil. E Dorcas disse que partilhava esse sonho com ele. Os dois sorriam ruborizados.

Um clarão invadiu a sala, deixando tudo branco.

James estava deitado em sua cama no dormitório masculino. As camas de Peter, Sirius e Remus estavam vazias. O moreno fechou os olhos, novamente achando que iria retornar ao sonho ou sair dele, mas nada aconteceu.

Ele se dirigiu até o banheiro, onde tomou um banho frio, e depois desceu para o Salão Comunal. Lá estavam Lily e Dorcas contra Remus numa partida de xadrez bruxo. Marlene estava conversando com um menino que ele não fazia a mínima idéia de quem seria. E Sirius estava num canto, aos beijos com Emmeline Vance.

James parou ao pé da escada, pensando se aquilo realmente era um sonho.

"Como foi tudo tão realista?" Pensou consigo mesmo.

"Se serve de consolo, Potter, você está sem calças". Disse Lily enquanto voltava sua atenção para o xadrez bruxo.

O salão comunal inteiro observava James Potter sem calça, somente com suas vestes íntimas. Algumas garotas cobiçavam a visão.

"Moony, existem uvas vermelhas?" Perguntou o moreno, antes de subir as escadas.

"È claro, Prongs!" O lobisomem arqueou as sobrancelhas em um ato de indignação.

**N/A: **Olá meus queridos amigos! Esta idéia surgiu numa madrugada de um sábado tedioso! Espero que vocês gostem, foi realmente muito bom escrevê-la. Gostaria de acrescentar algo importante nessa historia Remus e Lily não eram tão próximos. Gostaria que se vocês pudessem mandassem uma review sabe, só para me alegrar. Enfim, _hasta La vista._


End file.
